


I love the way you hurt me

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Jack gets his wisdom teeth out and makes Davey regret many of his life choices.





	I love the way you hurt me

**Author's Note:**

> I spent an hour thinking of puns and settled on a Fall Out Boy reference

David didn't have many regrets in life. He learned that life happened how it happened and that getting hung up on stuff usually wasn't a good idea. Sure he still regretted the bowl cut in second grade, and (even if he didn't want to admit it) he regretted the all day Harry Potter marathon he'd attempted last week. Those all were dull against the bright burning hell that was heavily drugged Jack Kelly. 

Jack was leaning forward in his seat, his face pressed against the dashboard. He was groaning, his eyes mostly closed. Davey could see the drool on his car, the thought of having to wash it off later almost too painful to think of. 

When he'd heard Jack was getting his wisdom teeth out, Davey was excited. He wanted to see Jack "high off his ass" as Race lovingly put it. He'd volunteered to drive Jack home after, partially because he was his boyfriend, but mostly because he wanted to see Jack with no filter. 

Jack didn't react how Davey had expected him to. The nurse had explained how there are three types of reactions to the medication: crier, laugher, and sleeper. Davey had been banking on the first two, but when he looked over at Jack still slumped in his sleep, he knew his luck was out. 

Jack was a sleeper, and a whiny one at that. 

"Daveeeee," Jack was hard to understand through all the gauze. "You drive like a panther on the prowl."

Davey managed to smile. "Are you calling me a panther?"

Jack rubbed his face against the   
dashboard for a moment before trying to growl at Davey. "You're one hot cat."

Davey reached over to ruffle Jack's hair. "Thank you, Jack."

The nurse had also warned him not to try to engage Jack in conversation. It would just confuse him more. She said agree with what he said so he didn't hurt himself thinking. Davey thought that applied to Jack even when he wasn't drugged. 

Jack was fumbling with the lock on his door. Davey double checked that the child lock was enabled. It was. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

Jack gave up, sinking back into the seat. "It's hot I wanna open the window."

His hands were still on the door lock. Davey cracked the window a little bit. Jack didn't even react. He had given up with the window and was feeling his mouth. 

"Davey, Dave, David," he whined. "I think I lost my face."

Davey sighed. "No, Jack. It's just numb. It's still there."

Jack kept prodding at his swollen lip. "Let me have your phone." 

The idea of giving Jack his phone was not the greatest, but it might shut him up for the rest of the drive. Davey handed Jack his phone. 

Jack somehow managed to open the camera in his delusional state. He tilted his head, staring at himself in the camera. "Good news, I still have a face." Davey heard the shutter noise of a photo being taken. Jack switched the angle, taking another photo. Davey hoped he had enough storage on his phone for the selfies Jack was taking. 

The relief Davey felt turning into his driveway was practically life changing. He loved Jack, but he was not good at handling him. He would still be staying with Davey for the next two days. Jack was still playing with Davey's phone. Davey parked the car, quickly getting out to help Jack out. 

Jack had his face pressed against the window when Davey came to his side of the car. He was making a face, waving at Davey. 

"Jack," Davey had to lean very close to the window to be heard. "I need you to sit back."

Jack moved away from the window, still making faces at Davey. Davey seized the chance to open the door, his arm out to catch Jack in case he decided to slump over again. Jack was obedient, sitting still in his chair as Davey unbuckled him. Davey stepped back, ready to help Jack out. Jack didn't need help. He jumped out of the car, his hands gripping the door. 

"I'm getting out of here," he announced. Jack tried to run, lunging away from Davey towards the street. Davey grabbed him, struggling to pull Jack to the house. 

"Please, Jack, just come inside."

Jack was making a high pitched whining noise. "Let me go, far away-" he stopped. His face was twisted with disgust. 

"What is it?" Davey asked him gently. 

Jack opened his mouth. Davey got a very good view of the bloody gauze before Jack spat it onto the ground. 

"Jack!" 

Jack was laughing. He was trying to open his mouth and winced each time. Davey fumbled in his pockets for the packet of gauze. 

"You have to keep that in your mouth," Davey explained, trying to stay clam. Jack was still grinning at him. Davey finally managed to find the gauze. He pulled some out and rolled it tightly. 

"You roll it.... like ya roll something else," Jack pointed out. Davey sighed. 

"Please open your mouth." 

Jack obeyed. Davey carefully fit the gauze back into place. Jack tried to bite his fingers. He failed. 

"Are you ready to go inside?" He asked. He was beyond ready to just leave Jack on the couch to nap. 

"Am I ever ready for anything? Or am I just ready to die?" Jack asked. He had a wistful look on his face. "When I die, Davey, I'm gonna see you."

Davey careful held Jack's arm, pulling him towards the door. "Why's that, Jack?"

"Because, you're an angel." Jack halfheartedly squeezed Davey's cheek. 

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me." Davey managed to open the door without letting Jack go. 

"I know." Jack followed Davey inside. "I'm done now." 

"What-" Davey started. Jack didn't let him finish. He pulled free of Davey and crumpled, dropping to the floor like a toddler throwing a tantrum. 

"I'm staying here," he stated, his cheek pressed to the floor. 

Davey crouched next to him. "Jack, please stand up. You can't stay here, you've gotta sit somewhere."

Jack somehow managed to shake his head. "I'm gonna stay here. You tell Race no thank you."

"No thank you for what?" Jack was getting more and more confusing as the painkillers wore off. 

"Tell him I don't need them." Jack closed his eyes. He looked like he wasn't going to be getting up for a long time. 

"Okay, Jack, let's make a deal. I'll tell Race if you get up."

Jack opened one eye. "Do you promise me? Cross your left kidney?"

Davey nodded. Jack reached a hand up to Davey. "Up." 

Davey stood, pulling Jack up with him. Jack was basically limp in his arms. He threw his arms around Davey's neck and slouched against his chest. Davey struggled to walk with all of Jack's weight against him. Somehow they made it to the couch. Davey dumped Jack onto it as carefully as he could. Jack immediately slouched lower on the couch, his chin almost pressing his chest. 

"No, Jack, you have to sit up." Davey pulled him upright. The nurse had warned him that Jack could choke on his own blood if he didn't sit up. Davey did not want that to happen. Jack was back to being obedient and sat up, groaning. 

"My face hurts," he groaned. He was holding his cheeks and making a sad face at Davey. 

"I'll get you ice packs then you can take a pain killer."

Davey went to the freezer to find something to put on Jack's face. He only found frozen peas. He wrapped them in a towel and brought them over to Jack. 

"Can you hold these on your face?" He asked. Jack took them and pressed them against his cheeks. 

"Oh golly it's like Santa Claus kissed me." Jack closed his eyes, content to sit with the ice packs. 

Davey went back to the kitchen. He found the bag of pills for Jack and dug out the painkillers he was allowed to take. He also grabbed some applesauce to bribe Jack with. 

"Oh good guy gimme the nice stuff. Mr Dave man take my pain away," Jack was reaching for the pills. Davey shook one out for him. 

"Do you want applesauce?" He asked.   
Jack nodded, his eyes wide under the ice packs. 

Davey braced himself and submerged the pill in a spoon of applesauce. He handed it to Jack. Jack looked at Davey and flicked the spoon at him. Applesauce splashed across Davey's shirt. 

"Jack! Please just take the pill it will make you feel better." 

Jack frowned at him but finally put the pill in his mouth. He took the applesauce from Davey and shoveled some into his mouth. Davey watched in horrified fascination as Jack finished the entire container. 

"I'm done." He said. He looked like he would fall asleep soon. Davey hoped he would. He sat on the couch next to Jack, watching him for any signs of rebellion. He was completely still, his eyes mostly closed, the ice packs still pressed against his face.

Davey stood very slowly. Jack didn't react. He backed away to the kitchen, ready to make something to eat. He bumped into something short. 

"Ow, Dave," Les was staring up at Davey, pouting and holding his head. "I just want to see Jack."

Davey rubbed his brother's head. "Sorry buddy, Jack's asleep-"

"LES!" Jack yelled. Les perked up instantly. 

"He is not!" He said excitedly, darting around Davey to Jack. Les leapt onto the couch next to Jack. "Hi, Jack! How are you feeling? You look like a chipmunk."

Jack grabbed Les, pulling him onto his lap. "Look at you. I'm doing great little man. You're so damn cute. Davey, look at this little shit. The cutest little fuc-"

"Les! Maybe you should let Jack sleep." Davey's blood was rushing in his ears. Of course Jack decided to start swearing in front of the kid. 

"But he's not tired," Les complained. 

Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Sleeping is for babies." He stated matter of factly. 

Les looked like Jack had just spoken the word of God. "He's right, David. Don't make him sleep." 

"Okay, okay. I won't make Jack sleep but you have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself while I make something for lunch."

"Deal!" Les was practically bouncing with excitement.

"And Jack, don't swear!"

Jack waved Davey off, already playfully poking Les. Les was laughing and jabbing back at Jack. Davey retreated to the kitchen while he could. He set about the task of making scrambled eggs, one of the only things he knew how to make. He could hear Jack and Les giggling. They could take care of each other. 

Davey focused on perfecting the eggs. He was always proud of his cooking talent. Some days he made eggs better than Specs. He turned the burner off and turned to grab a plate. Jack screamed. Davey abandoned the eggs and rushed into the living room. 

Jack and Les were still sitting on the couch. Jack looked excited. "Did you hear me? Listen." Jack screamed again. Les was grinning. 

"I hear you, I hear you. You don't have to do it again."

"Are you sure?" Jack took another big breath. 

"Yes! I'm sure. Do you want some eggs?"

Jack nodded. Davey hurried to bring a plate out for Jack. He gave some to Les before giving Jack his plate. Jack ate it as quickly as he had eaten the applesauce earlier. 

"I'm done." He announced. Les was laughing as he calmly ate his eggs. Jack ruffled his hair, dropping one of his bags of frozen peas. 

"No, Jack, keep that on your face." Davey tried to pick up the peas. Jack slapped his hand away. 

"Peas? You put peas on me? Davey! I wanna eat them! Please make me peas, please Dave."

Davey closed his eyes for a moment. "Okay, I'll make you peas."

Davey grabbed the peas from Jack. He put them in the microwave without checking the instructions. He dug through the freezer again for something else frozen. He went back to give Jack the bag of frozen corn before getting his peas.   
Jack took the bowl of peas from Davey very gently. 

"Davey, you don't make me peas when I ask," Les pointed out. 

"You don't like peas."

"Oh, yeah." Les was quiet as he watched Jack. Jack picked up a single pea, put it in his mouth, chewed it slowly, and swallowed. He took a break. He picked up another single pea and repeated the process. Davey knew he was going to have to reheat the peas a lot. 

"Aren't you tired, Jack?" He asked.   
Jack put the peas down. "I'm more tired than a clam in a hand basket. Goodnight."

Jack closed his eyes. Davey looked at Les, whose eyes were wide. 

"Is he actually asleep?" Les whispered. 

"I think so," Davey whispered back. Les pouted. "He'll wake up soon, why don't you do homework till he does?" 

Les pouted harder. "Fine." He rose from the couch dramatically and disappeared to do his work. 

Davey double checked that Jack was asleep and went to the kitchen to eat. He was finishing his eggs when the door flew open. Davey jumped up as Race blew into the kitchen. 

"Heya, Dave!" He greeted. He was holding a slurpee and a tub of ice cream. 

"Shhhh, Race, please. Jack just fell asleep." Davey was pleading with him. He could tell it wasn't going to work. 

"What? Asleep. But I brought him so much good stuff!" Race took a sip of the slurpee, frowning. "AY! JACKY BOY!" He hollered. 

"RACE!" Jack yelled from the couch. So much for being asleep. 

Davey follows Race as he went to see Jack. He handed him the ice cream and sat down with the slurpee. Jack was grabbing for it. 

"He can't drink out of a straw, Race." Davey warned. 

"Relax, Spot got his out last month I know the drill." Race pulled out a spoon. "I'm gonna treat your boy right."

Race scooped out some slurpee and held the spoon out for Jack. Jack skipped taking the spoon and just let Race feed him. He practically moaned. 

"Oh, Higgins. Racetrack, Race, Racey, you angel." Jack was cooing as he patted Race's face. Race was staring at Davey, smug. 

"I thought I was an angel," Davey muttered. 

Race laughed. "Relax, Dave. I just wanted to drop off a little treat. You can feed him the rest."

"Going so soon?" Davey asked. Race nodded, already standing. "I've got places to be other than tending to our drugged friend. Besides, he's your boyfriend."

Race clapped Davey on the shoulder and handed him the slurpee. Jack whined, reaching for it. 

"Say goodbye to Race first," Davey scolded. 

"Goodbye. Don't come back." Jack said.   
Race laughed, waving goodbye as he left.   
"Please give me some." Jack said. Davey sat next to Jack, spoon-feeding him the slurpee. Jack was holding his face and smiling. His lips were blue from the slurpee. 

"I'm done." Jack said. Davey took the ice cream and slurpee and put them into the freezer. 

"Dave! Please come back," Jack whined from the couch. Davey went back to Jack. "Let us hold each other."

Davey sighed. He sat next to Jack, his arm around Jack's shoulder. Jack curled up against Davey's chest, his face pressed against Davey's sternum. They sat quietly for a few minutes. Jack made a noise and rubbed his face against Davey's shirt. 

"Did you just wipe blood on my shirt?" Davey asked, his voice strained. 

Jack nodded. 

Davey had given up. The pain meds would wear off eventually. He just had to survive till then. Maybe he wouldn't regret it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Race is the rich aunt who brings gifts to kids. 
> 
> Half of this was based on my sisters and I after our wisdom teeth. It took me five hours to eat a bowl of peas.


End file.
